You're the only one I love
by mdjgirl11
Summary: Elena Gilbert is nieuw in Mystic falls. Ze is niet van plan om verliefd te worden. Maar als ze Stefan ontmoet gooit ze al haar afspraken met zichzelf aan de kant. Maar kan ze haar geheimen voor zich houden?
1. Chapter 1

een nieuw verhaal. Dit keer van de tv-serie van the vampire diaries. Dus de karakters zien er nu anders uit.

Dit verhaal is speciaal geschreven voor mijn lieve vriendin. Hopelijk vind ze het leuk hihihihi. En ik hoop natuurlijk dat ze rest van jullie het ook leuk vind :)

veel plezier met lezen

You're the only one I love

Proloog

Ooit het gevoel gehad dat alles in je leven tegenzat? Dat je dacht dat het nooit meer goed zou komen? Dat je alles al had opgegeven, alle hoop die je bezat. Ik had het perfecte leven. Maar door één stomme fout ben ik alles kwijt geraakt. Alles, mijn familie, mijn vrienden en het belangrijkste, degene waar ik het meest van hield mijn vriendje. Nu gaat alles iets beter. Ik heb weer contact met mijn broertje. Maar voor de rest ben ik iedereen kwijt. Daarom begin ik nu opnieuw, maar dan in een hele andere stad, en op een andere school. Ik woon nu een week in Mystic Falls, met mijn broertje Jeremy en mijn tante Jenna.

Eindelijk opnieuw beginnen. Ik ben niet van plan om verliefd te worden. Ik heb al zoveel meegemaakt met jongens. Dat word niks. Het is niet de bedoeling dat mensen mijn verhaal horen. En dat ga ik jullie nu ook niet vertellen. Daar komen jullie vast wel achter.

Ik ben Elena Gilbert en dit is mijn verhaal!


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 1:

Elena Gilbert rekte zich uit, vandaag was haar eerste schooldag. Ze keek er niet echt naar uit. Elena vond school nooit zo erg, maar al haar ellende was op haar oude school begonnen. Dus Elena stond niet erg te springen om weer naar school te gaan. Maar ja, ze kon haar broertje ook niet helemaal alleen laten. Langzaam stond ze op en begon naar haar kast te lopen. Ze pakte maar wat uit de kast. Toen ze zich aangekleed had keek ze in de spiegel. Haar donkere stijlen haar zat perfect. Ze knikte even goedkeurend en ze liep naar beneden. Daar zat haar broertje Jeremy al aan tafel te eten. Gelijk naar Elena kwam Jenna aanlopen. Elena zag al meteen dat ze gestrest was, maar ze besloot dat het beter was om niks te vragen, aangezien ze dan een heel verhaal te horen kreeg. Elena werkte snel een bak cornflakes naar binnen voor ze opstond en naar buiten om haar fiets te pakken. Gelukkig lag haar nieuwe school niet zo ver van haar huis. Ze stapte op haar fiets en zwaaide even naar Jenna toen ze voor het raam langsreed. Elena zuchtte even. Daar begon de hell.

Elena liep met een verveeld gezicht door de school. Ze had nu 3 lessen gehad en ze vond het allemaal verschrikkelijk. De mensen met wie ze les had gehad, waren haar het meest van de tijd aan het aanstaren. Maar niemand durfde haar aanspreken, en Elena was ook niet echt in een bui om daar verandering in de brengen. De pauze was aangebroken en Elena had geen zin in al die drukte dus ze draaide zich om, om naar buiten te lopen. Toen ze de hoek om wilde lopen botste ze tegen iemand aan. Elena hield zichzelf met moeite overeind. Elena tilde haar hoofd op om te kijken tegen wie ze was opgebotst. Elena voelde hoe haar maag omdraaide toen ze in twee heldere groene ogen keek. De ogen keken haar nieuwsgierig aan. Elena was sprakeloos. De ogen behoorde tot de knapste jongen die ze ooit had gezien. 'Gaat het wel met je?' vroeg de jongen. Hij had een zachte stem. Elena knikte voorzichtig. Er verscheen een glimlach op het gezicht van de jongen. Hij stak zijn hand uit. 'Ik ben Stefan,' stelde hij zichzelf voor.

Elena schudde de hand. 'Ik ben Elena,' zei ze met een klein lachje. 'Maar ik moet nu gaan,' en voor Stefan iets terug kon zeggen was Elena al weggelopen. Eenmaal buiten liet Elena zich op het gras vallen. Ze haalde trillend adem. Ze voelde dat ze Stefan leuk vond. Maar de laatste keer dat ze iemand leuk vond, was niet zo goed afgelopen. Elena zuchtte gefrustreerd. Dit was haar eerste dag op haar nieuwe school en ze werd nu al aan haar verleden herinnerd. Kon dit nog beter?


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 2:

Zuchtend liet Elena haar schooltas op de grond vallen. Ze had haar eerste schooldag overleefd. Tenminste zo kon je het noemen.

Ze liep naar de keuken om wat te drinken te pakken. Er was niet veel gebeurd op school, behalve dan die ontmoeting met Stefan. Elena voelde de vlinders weer in haar buik fladderen. Hij had zulke mooie ogen. Elena schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee Elena, niet aan denken', riep ze zichzelf tot orde. Ze had vandaag wel twee leuke meiden ontmoet: Bonnie en Caroline. Ze leken niet op haar oude vriendinnen en dat was precies wat Elena nodig had. Ze wilde niet meer aan haar oude leven herinnerd worden. Vooral niet aan al die vriendinnen die haar hadden laten vallen.

'Nu denk ik er toch aan,' dacht Elena somber. Elena was nog steeds diep in gedachten verzonken, toen de deur openging. Elena's jongere broer Jeremy kwam binnengelopen. Elena schrok op. 'Leuke dag gehad?', vroeg ze met een lach. Jeremy keek haar met een boze blik aan. 'Nee, ik heb een verschrikkelijke klas. Er is echt niemand met wie ik vrienden zou kunnen worden.' Elena begon te lachen. 'Wat lach je nou!', riep Jeremy boos. Elena stopte gelijk met lachen. 'Sorry, het is ook allemaal heel vervelend. Ik heb ook geen leuke klas,' zei Elena zachtjes. 'Dat hebben wij weer,' zei Jeremy met een zucht. Elena knikte. Dit hadden ze altijd. Ze konden nooit eens geluk hebben.

'Ik heb wel een paar leuke meiden ontmoet,' zei Elena na een tijdje. Jeremy keek op van het boek dat hij aan het lezen was. 'Echt? Wie?', vroeg Jeremy nieuwsgierig. 'Ze heten Bonnie en Caroline,' antwoorde Elena. Ze stond zuchtend op. Het was haar eerste dag op de school, maar ze had al wel huiswerk gekregen. Ze zag niet dat Jeremy haar bezorgd nakeek. Eenmaal boven sloeg Elena haar boeken open. Maar naar een paar minuten naar de bladzijdes te hebben gekeken, dwaalde haar gedachtes af. Ze dacht aan haar oude leven. Haar ouders die nog leefde. En haar ex-vriendje. En aan al haar 'geweldige' oude vriendinnen. Ze snapte niet dat ze nu opeens aan haar verleden begon te denken. Ze was niet voor niets ergens anders opnieuw begonnen.

Jeremy zat beneden een boek te lezen. Maar hij kon zich niet echt concentreren. Hij maakte zich zorgen om zijn zus. Ze had al zoveel meegemaakt, en toen ze net een gesprek hadden merkte Jeremy dat Elena aan iets anders dacht. Hij wilde het eigenlijk vragen. Maar hij durfde niet. Hij was veel te bang dat Elena boos op hem zou worden. Aangezien hij al vaker een boze bui over zich heen had gekregen. Hij snapte het ook wel. Als al die dingen bij hem waren gebeurd dan had hij er ook niet over willen praten. Maar ja hij kon zichzelf er niet toe zetten om zich geen zorgen te maken. Elena bleef toch zijn zus. Ondanks alles wat er was gebeurd, hield hij nog steeds van haar. Dat was ook eigenlijk wel logisch. Maar hij wilde toch dat Elena dat wist. Want hij wist dat ze heel erg aan zichzelf twijfelde.


End file.
